


[F4M] [Script offer] Emerald outercourse in the library

by StormScoreScripting



Series: Crystal Kingdom collab [1]
Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio)
Genre: Crystal Kingdom Collab, F for M, F/M, Footjob, Glasses, Hidden play, Outercourse, Public Play, Stockings, Teasing, Under The Desk, blowjob, cum on glasses, handjob, hold the moan, messy facial, script offer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 15:54:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30141960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormScoreScripting/pseuds/StormScoreScripting
Summary: You are Emerald, the aptly named, eldest daughter of the chief of the Emerald Sanctum. The Sanctum is the royal library, and hub of all knowledge in the Crystal Kingdom. You’ve taken a keen liking to a young man who spends all of his days studying in the library. He’s very unassuming and you’ve helped him countless times. One day, you decide to play with him. Crawling beneath the desk while he studies and teasing him with your hands and feet. As you chat with him, you discover he’s been doing all this studying in hopes of one day approaching you.
Relationships: Female Performer/Male Listener
Series: Crystal Kingdom collab [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2218464
Kudos: 1





	[F4M] [Script offer] Emerald outercourse in the library

**Author's Note:**

> This script is created by adults, for adults. Any and all characters depicted are 18+
> 
> What to expect inside:  
> ( ) general directions/emotions & attitudes/ non-audible actions to guide the story  
> [ ] audible actions ex. [Kisses] & sfx-- sfx are 100% optional!!  
> * * recommended emphasis-- These are also optional 
> 
> Sfx that appear: footsteps, clothing rubbing, skin stroking
> 
> Feel free to improv or make minor adjustments where you see fit. I love the personal touch every creator brings!!

(joyfully) Good Morning!! You’re quite early today, aren’t you?

(he compliments how you look)

(cutely embarrassed) Oh my [giggle], well thank you…

You’re looking lovely this morning as well...

[clear your throat trying to collect yourself]

Is there anything in particular I can help you find today?

(he tells you that there's only one book he can’t seem to locate)

Hmm… is it the next volume in those magic handbooks I recommended?

(nervous) How’d I know? Oh, no particular reason!! Just, um... I see you at that shelf a lot!

I’ll have a look and see if I can’t find it!

Will you be in your usual stall on the second floor? 

Okay, I’ll be sure to bring it by if I can find it. Just head up. I shouldn’t be long behind you

(he walks off)

(to yourself) Goodness, he’s so cute!! I almost feel bad that I hid the book, but I needed a believable excuse to meet up with him

[giggle to yourself] Oh, I’m so excited!!

[footsteps as you walk up to the stall he studies at]

Excuse me… I found that book you were looking for

(he thanks you and calls you duchess, your official title)

(gently annoyed) You’re always calling me Duchess Emerald!

Please, there’s no need to be so “official” with me… Especially when we’re somewhat alone…

Call me Em

(you notice him start to blush)

Is there anything else I can get for you? 

Are you sure? 

Not even a little massage? You’ve been stooped over this desk for weeks now!

(you stand behind him as he sits, and place your hands on his shoulders. You run your hands down, and along his chest)

[clothes rubbing]

I can loosen up your shoulders

(pause)

[giggle] I’m sorry? Am I distracting you? 

(you lean forward, your breasts on his neck and whisper to him)

Do you mind if I join you? Don’t look so flustered! 

(return to normal volume)

(joyful) Oh how wonderful! Please, just slide over a bit. I don’t need much room

(you crawl beneath the desk)

What does it look like I’m doing? I’m hiding under your desk!

Because no one can see me. Now, scoot in closer. 

(he scoots up)

There that’s perfect.

(your next line is more to yourself than the listener)

(excited/nervous) I can’t believe I’m finally going to do this!!

Don’t mind me. Just go about your studying!

(you place your hands on his thighs and begin caressing in circles)

[begin gentle clothes rubbing sounds]

Do you like the way my hands caress your thighs? 

(he answers)

Shhhh, don’t be so nervous…

I’m here to serve. Just like any other day. 

Except today I’m giving you something extra…

And that growing bulge tells me you like it.

[giggle] You don’t need to pretend. 

I see how you look at me.

Let me get my hands a little closer

I can feel you tensing up… Maybe I should massage a little harder to ease that tension.

[more intense clothes rubbing]

Right here in between your thighs…

This looks like it’s painful, may I? 

[unzip his pants]

Oh my… your cock looks delicious… 

Can you read aloud to me? I’ve studied those books front to back countless times. Any mistakes, and I’ll know

I want to see you keep your focus

(you take his cock in your hands)

While I roll your balls in one hand, and lightly scratch your head with the other

[fill with gentle encouragement: mhms, that’s it, etc. and moans]

You’re a good boy… now keep going.

As I slowly stroke you from base to tip

And don’t whimper too loudly. Others might hear you.

[begin slow skin stroking]

You’re so hard, and such a perfect fit in my hands.

Do you like my soft, lotioned hands? 

A lady needs her proper hand care after handling books and scrolls all day.

(quick pause)

The section you’re about to read is quite boring, so why don’t I speed up? 

[increase your stroking speed]

Shh shh shh, you must moan quietly!

(he startles you a bit when his feet wrap around your back)

Oh!! [giggle] Do I make you feel *that* good? 

I appreciate the little side rubs with your feet.

How about I give you my next treat then. 

I’ll just lay back a little.

(to yourself) God I’m glad we made these desks huge. There’s so much space down here.

And take your cock between my feet. Could you be a doll and drop me some spit? 

(he lets a glob of saliva fall)

Good boy!

[begin wet stroking]

Do you like the gentle itch of my stockings? Twitch once for yes… 

[giggle] oh you’re so obedient! I love this!

Mmm, damn it… kneading your shaft between my toes is making me so wet… 

You’re coming up to the end of the chapter, so why don’t you stop and take a peek at me? 

(he leans over and looks beneath the desk, your pussy in full view)

(horny fluster) C-can you see how wet I am?

I feel you throbbing. Are you on the edge? 

No? Mmm I like you, *a lot…* even if you are lying right now... 

Let me stroke your cock with the sole of my foot while I push it against your stomach.

I can feel your pre-cum between my toes.

Be a good boy and tell me the truth… Why are you doing all this studying?

Oh my god there’s so much pre cum leaking out! I need it!!

(pause for response)

(flustered) F-for me?? You’ve been studying for me??

[stop your footjob]

But why? 

(pause for him again)

Y-you probably can’t see, but I’m blushing so much

You could have approached me like that at any time silly!

Truth is, I’ve had my eyes on you as well. And I hid your book so I could come up here…

Oh I’m so embarrassed now!! 

But, I know you want this… so I want it even more… 

Be a good boy one last time, and tell me where you want to cum.

All over my pretty little face? I can do that. 

Scoot in just a bit more, and then lean back.

I’ll just get on my knees and finish you with my mouth

Wow… I love your scent… 

I’ll give you kisses

[kiss his cock from base to tip]

(horny) This is heaven…

You’re so close, I can feel you trembling just from that

I won’t waste more time

[begin blow job, focus on it for a little bit before continuing]

You taste divine… 

Just a little more..

[resume bj, but abruptly stop as he says he's about to cum. And switch to aggressive wet jerking sounds]

Please… please… Be my good boy and give me your creamy load all over my face!

Yeah? Yeah!!

[naturally fill out as he shoots his cum all over your face]

That’s so much cum, my god!

(relieved) Ahhh, shit--

(Sudden) Oh excuse my language!

But it feels so good on my skin… 

So warm, and almost comforting…

[finger suck] And the taste is truly delightful

Goodness you absolutely glazed my glasses! 

(gently concerned) I still have a whole day’s work to do! 

What’s this? 

I can’t use your coat to clean my face!

But, I supposed you’re right… I can’t really use anything I’m wearing either… 

[wiping sounds as you clean your face]

Let me just get out from under here.

Straighten myself out. Did I miss any? 

No? Perfect!

Oh my, I’ll need to have the puddle *I* left on the ground cleaned up though [giggle]

You should relax a bit, maybe grab a few other books.

I assume you’ll be here all day?

Good!

When I finish running the counter this evening, would you like to swing by Garnet’s Inn? She makes one of my favorite desserts, and I think you’ll like the cream!

I know I do [giggle]


End file.
